Boron atoms (B) have an empty p-orbital; therefore, boron compounds act as Lewis acids and are applied to various organic synthesis reactions. In particular, boron compounds in which a fluorine atom or hexafluorobenzene is bound to a boron atom are known to exhibit very strong Lewis acidity by the action of the fluorine atom. Accordingly, boronic acid salts can be easily formed by reacting a boron compound with a Lewis base, such as an alcohol or an amine compound.
Organic compounds having a fluorescent chromophore (fluorescent compounds) are less expensive than fluorescent inorganic compounds, and are thus used as fluorescent ink or pigment for various applications, including coloring agents for resin, fiber, etc. Specifically, fluorescent compounds having a reactive substituent are used as fluorescent tags for bio-imaging. Moreover, a fluorescent compound can also be used in the luminescent layer of an organic electroluminescence element. In a color-conversion type-organic electroluminescence element, a fluorescent compound is used in a color filter (Patent Document 1). Furthermore, a fluorescent compound is also used to adjust the color tone and brightness of a light emitting diode (Patent Document 2). The term “fluorescent” used herein means that fluorescence is emitted by light irradiation at room temperature.
In addition to typical fluorescent compounds, such as rhodamine, fluorescein, and cyanine, some of compounds with a simple structure, such as coumarin and quinoline, exhibit strong fluorescence. For example, coumarin derivatives are used as fluorescent whitening agents for fiber and paper (Patent Document 3).
It is known that various surface characteristics are developed by coating inorganic material surfaces with various compounds or polymers. In particular, when a fluorine-based compound is used for surface treatment, surface modification can be applied for not only water-repellency, but also oil-repellency, due to characteristics of fluorine atoms. Thus, such fluorine-based compounds are used for coating on various substrates.
In particular, coating showing highly water- and oil-repellency can be obtained by applying a surface-treating agent having a C8 perfluoroalkyl group to substrates. However, it is recently reported that compounds containing a perfluoroalkyl group having 7 or more carbon atoms induce intracellular communication inhibition, which is considered to be a carcinogenic factor, in in-vitro tests using cell strains; that this inhibition depends on the length of the fluorinated carbon chain, rather than the functional groups; and that a longer carbon chain has higher inhibitory actively. The production of monomers using fluorinated long-carbon-chain compounds has been restricted.
Patent Documents 4 and 5 indicate that a fluorine-containing alcohol, an alkoxysilane (and a polymerizable functional group-containing alcohol) are subjected to a condensation reaction. However, the resulting alkoxysilane derivatives are used for the preparation of a curable composition to which a photoacid generator or photobase generator is added, or for the preparation of an inorganic conductive coating composition.